Summer Nights
by RitaRitaMargarita
Summary: B&E get intimate and do LOTS of practicing before the wedding. Rated M for lemon fun :
1. Stroke of Midnight

So, this has been done before but I wanted to put my own twist on it. SM was very vague on B&E's practicing, so I have a lot of wiggle room, muhaha. I'm such a pervert, I swear.

Anyway, hope you enjoy.

* * *

"_Edward_."

This moan was throatier, louder than the others. I bit my lip as Edward moved back from me and shook his head.

He had only touched the underside of my right breast. Through my shirt. That was _it_. But I was the girl who had lost control the first time he kissed her and fainted the second. Clearly this was a big step for me.

And this was Edward Cullen. I loved him uncontrollably and for so long he'd been unable to express any physical love beyond a chaste kiss. Now we were getting married, we were half naked in my bed together, and Edward wasn't such a saint anymore.

"If you continue moaning like that, Bella, I warned you what would happen." His voice was harsh, barely restrained.

"Tell me again." I was begging for trouble

Was it not me not too long ago, lying beneath Edward and saying I wanted to wait until marriage?

Edward's eyes blazed and for a moment I thought he was going to truly devour me. "Ours would not be a white wedding, I'll tell you that much."

I blushed and he laughed, propping up his head on one hand while the rest of his delicious body gingerly rested on mine. The sexual charge that had been incinerating my room just moments before was now gone. I wanted it back.

Slowly, I swept my hand against his naked freezing chest and effectively wiped off his grin. His eyes shut and he shook a little above me, much to my surprise.

"Isabella. You wanted to wait until marriage." Edward's eyes popped open and he grabbed my wrist. "Has this changed?"

He almost sounded hopeful.

_Oh, God_.

"Not exactly…**.**" I mumbled weakly.

His eyebrow arched. "Care to elaborate?"

"I want to practice. Remember?"

"I remember a lot of things," he smiled, "and I especially remember that delicious moan you let out a few minutes ago. I think you've had enough temptation for one night."

I groaned and shook my head. "That's impossible. Please, Edward."

He rolled off of me and pulled me to his chest. "Love, I beg of you to go to sleep. You've apparently forgotten about my fragile control."

"You _were_ in control."

He sighed. "Go to sleep, Bella, for the sake of my sanity. Besides, it's midnight."

I sat up. "You were in control. Maybe I wasn't, but that's what I have you around for."

He sighed again and looked up at me with a look I'd seen way too many times- the look that told me he was undoubtedly going to stop. But then he surprised me, as he always did.

"Do you promise not to be loud? Charlie's not _that_ much of a heavy sleeper."

I nodded vehemently.

He was on top of me again before I could finish nodding. "Very well. We can continue for a little while longer."

Edward grinned wickedly as his hand once again caressed the underside of my clothed breast. I could feel the frigidness of his flesh and the strength of his fingers.

"Mmm…," I moaned quietly.

Slowly, tentatively, Edward's hand moved higher. And higher. And higher until his hand completely cupped my flesh. I don't know how I didn't scream with pleasure, or jump up and pounce on him, or die right there on the spot.

With a sly smirk that told me Edward knew just how much he was affecting me, he leaned down and kissed my hardened nipple through my shirt.

"Not… fair," I strangled out.

"Would you like me to stop?" he purred against my breast. I could feel his smile.

"No," I growled.

He continued to nudge me as his other hand found the other breast. This time he wasn't hesitant; his two fingers quickly pinched my nipple, causing my body to immediately arch.

Edward moved back to avoid any more bodily contact but continued his work. I clenched my eyes shut, certain I would explode at the sensations he was giving me and the intense look in his eyes that were focused on mine.

That's why I freaked out when I felt his tongue on my naked nipple. He had ripped off my shirt before I could even feel it. But I wasn't embarrassed or stunned by my nakedness yet. The pleasure was just too much to be ignored.

"Oh, Edward," I moaned, much too loudly.

But Edward didn't stop. He just clamped a strong hand over my mouth and continued to lick my nipple with his freezing, wet tongue. It was as though he were rubbing me with an ice cube, but the fact that he was Edward's tongue made it much more amazing.

He moved to the other and I nearly died. Some sort of tension was pooling in my belly that was uncomfortable and extraordinarily pleasing at the same time. A strange spark flowed from my toes right up to my breasts, lingering on the place that was becoming increasingly wet.

I had read plenty of novels, seen a surplus of movies, and heard way too many tales- some even from Renee- all about this. I knew what to expect; I would get wet, Edward would get hard (that thought alone nearly brought me to an orgasm), and then he'd enter me. It would hurt at first, then I guess I would get used to him, and we'd orgasm. I never had an orgasm before but I spent a lot of time imagining what it would be like. But it was different now as I actually felt what I'd only read before. I imagined the feelings I felt when Edward just kissed or touched me times a million and thought that it would be almost like that.

Whatever an orgasm was, I was fairly certain Edward was going to give me one just by touching my breasts alone.

As I started to pant and mutter out things I could barely understand, forever getting closer to something I wasn't sure I wanted to reach, Edward knelt back. My nipples were visible rocks beneath my flimsy shirt, my legs, that had somehow found their way around Edward's waist, were still wrapped around him, and Edward looked hungry. Ravenous, even.

I found myself wondering if he was excited… in that way. I had wondered that for awhile and felt disgusted with myself for my wayward thoughts.

"Bella, I think we should stop," he gasped, staring at my rapidly rising chest.

"I don't want to," I practically sobbed.

Edward's eyes popped up to mine and he looked almost sadder than I felt. "Neither do I, love. You can't even imagine what's going through my mind. But I feel myself slipping… I can't stop myself when it comes to you, Bella. I never could. You want me to stop this time, and so I will. Remember you want this for us."

I sat up and moved myself closer, clenching my legs even more tightly around him. I slipped my arms around his torso and buried my face in his chest. We were closer together now than we had ever been before and I briefly imagined us as one person, one being.

"I do. I love you, Edward. But there are plenty of things we could do without having sex."

Oh my, God. Did I just seriously say that?

I told Alice Edward and I were practicing with touching each other and Alice had put the thought in my head the other day when we were planning for the wedding. Though it had been on my mind, I never seriously considered suggesting it! I wanted to shrink back in the bed and vanish.

My hold loosened on him and I was about to run away when suddenly Edward's arms were around me, desperately holding me to him so I couldn't slip away.

"Like what?" he whispered, lust and curiosity in his voice.

OH. MY. GOD. Edward sounded very much like he wanted this, too. Could it be…? I'd just have to play along and see.

"You know."

"I'm afraid you'll have to remind me," he said, the smile evident in his voice.

My blush amplified and my arousal joined in on the fun as I imagined all the fun Edward and I could have. I had no idea how I could say it all. And I was annoyed as hell he was _making_ me say it. He just loved to embarrass me. Alice said it turned him on. I blushed even more at the reminder of _that_ particular conversation.

Edward sighed and rubbed his face on my throat. "The heat of your blush is wonderful. But the scent of your arousal is intoxicating. It's all I want to smell from this day on."

My mouth dropped open. My filthy mind thought that maybe, just maybe, this was Edward's way of dirty talking. I was all for it.

"Bella?" he prompted, waiting for me to speak.

"Fine," I sighed, a little less reluctant now, "I'm sure you have heard of things people do with their hands."

"Oh?" he asked, feigning ignorance. "I'm not sure I know what you mean. What do they do?"

Now he was pissing me off. My temper and my desire fused together as one, which prompted the uncharacteristic outburst of confidence that followed.

I leaned back and stared Edward right into his black eyes. "They give hand jobs and finger each other, Edward."

I would have laughed at his expression had I not been so frustrated and embarrassed. His gorgeous eyes grew even darker and nearly popped out of his head. His beautiful mouth dropped wide open and his arms around me twitched and tightened. He hadn't said anything; he didn't react. I knew something like this wasn't usual for vampires, so maybe for once I had finally shocked him into silence.

A sickening thought crossed my mind: maybe I had repulsed him. Maybe now he was finally realizing what a mistake it was for him to be with me.

Maybe he would leave me again.

Edward must have noticed my forlorn expression because his lips were suddenly on mine and his hands were gently but firmly pushing my body down to the bed. He was on top of me, growing more insistent and frantic with his touches. Immediately a hand found my left breast as the other stroked my stomach. I was a panting, quivering, arching mess and I loved it. Judging from Edward's excited breaths and his own shaking, I guessed Edward loved it, too.

Then he pulled away but before I could pout Edward's mouth was on my breast.

"Bella," he moaned into it. He kissed my nipple and looked up at me with an expression so full of lust I nearly died. "Would you be interested in doing those things?"

* * *

(I certainly would, Edward.) More soon.


	2. Closer

Sorry it took me so long to get this out! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I didn't get a chance to get back to everyone, but every time I got a review I read it with a smile and got inspired to write more. This update is long to make up for my tardiness.

I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. I didn't really edit it all that much, so hopefully there aren't too many errors. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

I wasn't sure how to answer him. I wasn't even completely positive I could find the words to respond. How could he be so _aloof_? Wasn't he aware how deep my desire for him was?

Without a doubt, Edward Cullen was the most sexually repressed, ignorant fool I'd ever met.

And I loved him whole-heartedly.

"More than anything," I responded fervently, clutching his shoulders and pushing him so that his defenseless body moved closer to mine.

For a moment he seemed to want to move back but then his eyes flashed and he stayed where he was, his thighs pressing lightly against mine. A hardness, subtle but unmistakable, was pressing against my leg. I was overtly aware of it, though I could not identify it. I didn't want to ask Edward what it was and reveal my inexperience, so I subtly rubbed against it. To my delight, Edward groaned.

"Please, Bella," he begged and ordered at the same time. I had never been so confused, or aroused, in my whole life. Ever since I had met Edward I had been sexually frustrated. Suddenly that expression seemed tame and inadequate in comparison to the lustful, incomprehensible, unwavering, overwhelming flood of emotion that rested somewhere in my stomach and unpredictably rose into my chest.

I couldn't entirely understand it but I loved the feeling. I knew it would lead me somewhere else eventually and I was determined to find the means to bring me there.

Without a second thought, I writhed again. He moaned and I delighted in the sound, unsure exactly why my innocent positioning had him so excited but happy with it regardless.

Slowly, a lewd conversation I had with a boy came back to me.

"_What happens when _you_ get excited?" I huffed, annoyed with Josh Berringer, one of my classmates in the 9__th__ grade._

_He had told me girls get wet "down there" when they were around a guy they liked. Josh claimed I was "wet" around him, which I denied. As a defense mechanism, I reflected the situation back on him._

"_We get hard," he eventually stuttered before running off to play basketball with Daniel Spumoni. _

As Edward lay on top of me, there was a definite hardness pressed between my hip and pelvis bone. Realization dawned on me and heat flooded to everywhere.

_Oh, Edward_.

"You're driving me mad," Edward groaned with his eyes clenched shut. All the playfulness from before had vanished. In its place, the electrical charges of want and lust pulsated through my small bedroom.

Something was going to happen tonight. It needed to.

"What do you want, Edward?" I asked softly, stroking the side of his face with the back of my hand. My lower body shifted and accidentally rubbed against him once more. His eyes shot opened at the sensation and I'd never seen him look so hungry, so wild before.

"I want to possess you," he told me fiercely. "I want _you_."

He kissed me almost violently, though his stony, cold lips somehow felt as soft as clouds against mine. One of his hands slowly but determinately ran down the side of my body until it reached my right calf. In a fluid move, Edward brought my leg up and around his waist so that our bodies were nestled more intimately together. The erection I was only beginning to get used to now very obviously rested between my legs where the heat and the wetness Josh had described were increasing.

My desire could surely be felt and smelled by Edward, who moaned throatily at the sensation as his eyes shut in delight. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked, more of himself. "I've never wanted anything more than I want to crawl inside you and make you cry my name." His eyelids fluttered open and he met my stare. "I want it more than anything," he whispered, almost guiltily, as though he were confessing some great crime.

"That's all I ever wanted," I murmured fervently, eager to quell whatever insecurities Edward had.

Edward's forehead rested on mine and his hands slid across the bed sheets until they were on either side of my face. He formed fists which clenched the sheets desperately. "We… can't."

But I didn't believe him, not anymore. I knew he wanted this and I knew that neither of us would be able to deny ourselves anymore.

I hated to do it, really I did, but the flames flickering beneath my flesh were growing painful now. I was panting, as was Edward who also emitted a strangling, grunting noise every now and then on an exhale. I was going to have to utter the magic word.

"We _must_," I said after a while. "We'll go slowly. I promise." Edward looked at me speculatively but said nothing. "You need this and I need it, too. I need it more than anything." He still looked like he was going to refuse me and put a lid on the conversation, so with a shaky breath I uttered the word that hurt me to say as much as it hurt him to hear. "_Please_."

I wasn't proud of myself, or the way my voice shook and whined as I said my plea. Edward had told me time and time again he could never refuse me when I said that one simple word and I believed him. Now I was taking advantage of that. For a moment, Edward's eyes blazed with something like betrayal. Slowly that faded into rage. Eventually all anger drifted away and all that was left in his eyes was resignation. And maybe a hint of lust.

"I won't make love to you tonight." He said this in a tone that left no doubt he meant what he said. Something told me he was trying to convince himself more so than me, but I let it go.

I smiled and raised my hand to his hair, now more disheveled than ever. "I just want to make you feel good. We don't need to have sex for that."

Edward let out a sound that seemed to rumble out from somewhere deep within his stomach. "You're too desirable for your own good. You know exactly what you're doing to me."

I had enough conversation. Edward's hard-on was firmer than ever and my own hormones would not let me think of anything except its pressure against my body. "Can I touch you?" I whispered, shamelessly beseeching him with my words and eyes.

He sighed and for a horrible moment I thought he was going to leap up and leave me. But then one corner of his mouth shifted upwards and I knew I had him. I tried not to squeal girlishly at the thought. "It would appear now I have no choice."

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. I was more than thrilled he was going to play along but I thought I was going to have to spend much more time urging him on.

"Bella, you've worked me up into such a state of arousal that I don't know what's wrong and what's right anymore. I want to please you, that's all my mind is set on. I don't have the energy to resist you anymore." I opened my mouth to speak but a cold finger stopped me. "But you must tell me if at any point you become uncomfortable or if I hurt you. Am I understood, Bella?" His voice was rough with worry and desire. The authoritativeness in his tone didn't frighten me; it aroused me to no end.

Something told me that should alarm me but I shook it off.

"Yes," I agreed breathlessly, nodding my head like a frenzied bobble-head doll.

As Edward reached for the zipper on my pants, the situation finally caught up with me. While Edward and I would not be having _actual_ intercourse, we'd be engaging in some kind of activity that would likely lead to mutual orgasms. That thought alone made me feel light-headed, unbearably horny, and undeniably terrified.

The latter emotion was suddenly all I could feel as Edward began to quickly tug off my jeans.

"Wait!" I screeched, wincing when I realized that I had cried out so loud. Edward was staring at me remorsefully, like what had just been happening finally clicked in his head. I saw rationality creeping back into his eyes and I panicked.

"I don't want to take off my clothes, that's all," I explained quickly. "My shirt is one thing… My pants are another."

"I don't think you're ready," Edward said gently. My eyes narrowed and my blood literally boiled in my veins. My hormones had definitely gone haywire. The primitive lust I felt for him was infecting my brain.

"We're both getting used to this, Edward. Now stop it and touch me."

He almost looked amused. "Enough, Bella. We've gone far enough tonight."

I was about to protest when Edward's cell phone started vibrating in his pocket. He muttered something like a curse as he fished it out, moving slightly against the spot on my body screaming for his touch. I could feel that he was still very much turned on and if the physical evidence wasn't enough, Edward's tortured moan certainly sealed the deal.

"What?" Edward answered with a growl.

I thought I could make out Alice's excited jabber on the other end.

"That's absolutely out of the question."

More squeaks.

"Honestly, out of everything we could do that's probably the most dangerous. I could just –"

Her voice was getting more agitated.

"Mind your own business!" Edward hissed, flipping the phone closed and effectively ending the conversation.

The majority of Edward's body was still draped across me so I luxuriated in the feeling of it as he took steady breaths to calm down. Eventually his eyes met mine again and I nearly passed out at the blatant erotic fire behind them. He may have calmed down his rage, but he couldn't overcome his lust.

"Alice called to offer some advice," he finally said.

"Which was?" I asked in a voice that surprisingly sounded quite sure.

"It was… an alternative to what we originally had in mind. One that would allow us both to keep our clothes on."

My eyebrows rose in a silent gesture for him to keep going.

He ran a hand through his hair and stared at my collarbone. "She suggested we… mimic intercourse."

It took me a few moments but it clicked. I had overheard many references to this in school. "Like… dry-humping?" I was embarrassed to say things like that to _Edward_, of all people, but really - what other expression could I use?

"Something along those lines, yes," Edward confirmed in an almost shy voice.

Automatically my other leg twisted around his waist so that he was even closer than before. A noise vibrated out from Edward's chest but he said nothing. I waited for the eventual refusal but it never came. Slowly, so slowly that at first I thought I was imagining it, Edward's hips began moving.

Maybe he'd decided, too, that we'd done enough talking.

The whole thing was incredibly surreal. Not long before, Edward had finally gotten to kissing my bare breasts. Now, he was imitating the most intimate act a couple could engage in. And _God,_ it was good.

I could tell by the firm set of his face that he was restraining himself but he couldn't seem to control his hands. They roamed restlessly across my body, lingering in places like the soft flesh of my stomach or the delicate silk of my chest. One finally found its home on my right breast while his other arm stretched out to the side of me. He put most of his weight on that arm so that now he could move more swiftly and firmly on top of me.

At the flood of the new deliciously new sensations, the both of us cried out. For the first time in my life, I saw the 17 year-old inside of Edward. It was so amazing to see him like this, vulnerable and gasping above me, stripped of all the hard walls he'd crafted to mask his emotions. This was my Edward, the true Edward, no longer slave to his own expectations of propriety. He wasn't arrogant or smug anymore; he actually looked a little lost, but I knew he was lost in me. And that was the most arousing thought of all.

That, in combination with the actual feelings being brought on by Edward's tender but focused thrusts, brought me even closer to some incomprehensible finish line.

He was gasping louder now, my name making its way more frequently out of his parted, shocked lips.

"I never knew," he started but cut himself off with a groan.

"What?" I whispered, wrapping my arms around him tightly. I licked up his cold throat and kissed his jaw. "_What_?" It dawned on me that I was begging but I didn't care.

"- it could feel like this."

"What could?"

"You. Me. Like _this_."

It was getting harder for him to speak and it was becoming next to impossible for me to think. With one thrust, he changed positions and hit me in such a sensitive spot that I shrieked. He asked me if I was okay but he couldn't stop himself and I couldn't blame him.

"More than okay," I promised and he sighed as he kissed me deeply.

I nearly fainted when I felt his tongue against my lips, silently begging to join mine. And how could I refuse?

The kiss was hot, the best we'd shared so far. I never wanted it to end.

Suddenly Edward was massaging my breast with more fervor, his thumb taking care to move in fast circles against my nipple. The sensation of it was overwhelming.

"I love," Edward gasped as he began moving his hips forward with such force that he moved my entire body upward, "I love seeing you… like this."

"Me, too. You're beautiful, Edward."

"I can't wait for this to be the real thing."

I was completely shocked. "Me either."

"I've wanted to be inside you from the very first time I realized I loved you. Maybe even sooner than that."

Oh. My. _God_.

Was I dreaming again?

I pinched myself but Edward was still there afterward, grunting with his efforts.

"Have you… ever had an orgasm, Bella?" Edward managed to ask me.

All shame and embarrassment had long since deserted me. I didn't even blush as I answered, "No."

Edward grinned at me, heartbreakingly beautiful and sexy. "Well, prepare yourself." Somehow he managed to go faster, exceeding any speed expected from a human. His hard penis could clearly be felt even through my jeans and his own and it dawned on me that this was an indicator of just how much he wanted me. "Because I'm about to make you come so hard that you'll forget your name." I moaned loudly. "But you won't forget mine," Edward promised with a particularly strong thrust, "because you'll be screaming it."

"Oh, my God," I wailed. "Please, Edward."

"Yes," he cried. His length was massaging against me maddeningly fast and hard and Edward was right. I couldn't remember my name, or where I was, or who I was.

All I knew was Edward.

And I only know that's all I knew because that's all I kept screaming.

And because, even though our lower halves were covered and we were nowhere near as close as we could be, I felt him all over me. I felt him all around me. I felt him _inside_ me. He _was_ me, and I was him. We were one.

His golden eyes pierced mine as his movements became impossibly faster. I saw sparkles of great light all around us and knew that the unspeakable pleasure others had alluded to in the past would soon be mine. Judging from Edward's almost pained-sounding pants, it would be his as well.

"Bella!" he was crying out now, moving deeper and faster against me. "I'm going to come soon!"

"Yes!" I begged, feeling my muscles tighten up. "I am, too!"

And just like that, my world erupted into a paradise I'd never known and never wanted to leave.

Edward's hands moved to my shoulders and clenched almost painfully around them. "Oh, my GOD!" he moaned as I felt his erection move on its own. "I'm coming all over myself," he whispered, not realizing I could hear him. I suspected that if he knew, he'd be pretty ashamed.

We both basked in the unbelievable ecstasy for who knows how long before Edward's eyes popped open and shimmered down into mine.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly.

I giggled and kissed his cheek. "Only if we can do that again."

I nuzzled my face against his chest and thought over what just happened. I blushed at my forwardness and at the new side of Edward I had finally been privy too. If he could make me feel like that by just moving against me, what the hell would actual sex _feel_ like? I had never felt so close to him before. I looked back up into his face which was illuminated in the moon's soft light. He never looked so beautiful.

An eyebrow quirked. "Oh?"

He didn't look angry but slowly as my mind replayed my actions, I grew worried.

"Do you regret it?" I asked seriously. "Are you angry with me?"

He sighed and moved so that he was lying beside me. His long arms wrapped around me and brought me close so my chest met with his. "I regret losing control and attacking you like a starved animal. But I don't regret in sharing the single most amazing experience in my life with you, or for making you positively glow with rapture." The he smiled warmly and kissed me with such emotion I nearly cried. "And I can't wait to feel that way again, myself."

"We can do it again?" I asked, like a kid who just hopped off a rollercoaster – a bit of weariness and a big amount of excitement in my tone.

He grinned, probably thinking along the same lines as me, and nodded. "Over and over, if you'd like. But I think you should probably get some sleep before our next round."

I giggled again, not even bothering to be disgusted with myself for my annoyingly girlish behavior. "Okay."

"Sleep. I have _plans_ for you in the morning."

And just like that, Edward had me all hot and bothered again.


	3. Thank You, Thank You, Thank You

An uncharacteristically sunny day greeted me when my eyes finally opened. I felt deliciously warm and satisfied, like I'd just eaten a good meal or just…

Wait a minute.

Did I dream it or did last night really happen?

Did Edward Cullen – my Edward Cullen – seriously give me an earth-shattering orgasm? Did he seriously become unglued and cum, too?

Oh, good heavens, I really think it happened.

I let my eyes slowly peer over at the glittering man lying next to me. He was gazing me intently, his face serious but his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Sleep well?" he purred.

It was ridiculous that with just two words that were hardly sexual, Edward could have me dripping with want. Knowing my voice would crack if I dared use it, I merely nodded.

He chuckled at my blush but didn't comment, probably feeling gracious this morning, and scooted closer to me. I felt something on my leg and looked down to see Edward was still naked.

And hard.

Oh, my God.

Last night definitely wasn't a dream. My mouth watered at the sight of him ready for me. Could we do it again? I was planning on my next course of action when Edward spoke up.

"Your sleep talking was at its best last night," he informed me smugly, unaware of my lustful plot.

"Mmm," was all I could offer back. I wasn't even curious about what I said. I just wanted to do it.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, ducking his head to meet my eyes which were currently trained on his erection. Seeing him jarred me from my lavacious thoughts and I shook my head.

"I'm fine."

Edward looked down at his hardness and then back at me, dazing me with his intent stare. "We need to talk about what happened."

I think I nodded.

"I'm… well, I'm embarrassed about how I behaved. The things I said." He was playing with a loose thread that dangled from my sheets.

"You shouldn't be. It was amazing."

His eyes darted to mine and I could see he was trying to gauge the veracity of my statement. "Really?" He didn't sound all that convinced.

I was almost annoyed at his ridiculousness but then I realized that in many ways, Edward was a tad bit more stunted than I was. He had a lot on his plate, worrying about whether or not he'd crush me into dust during his climax and stuff like that. Even I had to admit that was some pretty heavy stuff to think about.

But, in order to move past this and get Edward to truly loosen up for his own good, I'd have to be the outspoken one. I cleared my throat and met his gaze defiantly. "Edward, I absolutely loved the way you spoke to me. I came so hard, not only because of how you felt, but because of what you said to me. I demand you talk to me like that all the time."

He blinked and just stared. I knew he was completely taken aback so I waited for my words to catch up with him. Eventually they did and he smiled slightly.

"You never do or say I what predict. I still don't understand that."

I shrugged. "I love you, Edward, and I think everything you do is sexy. There isn't anything you could do to scare me away."

His eyes smoldered and _oh my_, it took me everything I had not to pounce on him.

"I love you," he swore as he pulled me to him. "I only want to make you happy."

"You don't have to worry about that," I assured him. "You already do. It just comes naturally to you."

He smirked and kissed my forehead.

"So…," I began, not exactly sure how to get out what I was thinking, "what does this mean?"

"I'm not following," Edward said with a confused expression.

I sighed and sat up. The sheet lowered to reveal my chest and Edward stared unabashedly. Well, at least he had taken a step in the right direction.

"I propose we keep this up and try other things before we get married. This way we'll both be ready and we won't be so anxious on our wedding night."

Edward's golden eyes popped up to mine and… he almost looked grateful.

"You're amazing, Bella. I think your proposal is a very good one."

"Really?" I asked, surprised he was going along with me.

He nodded and kissed me softly. "I'm not proud about the way I took you last night. I always envisioned being entirely proper with you, never voicing my less than gentlemanlike desires. But you showed me last night that that's all part of it and that… you like it. How can I deny you anything you enjoy?" He kissed me again. "And I think you make a very valid point regarding our wedding night."

"So we're really going to do this?" I asked, trying to clarify things.

He grinned. "I could never go back now, Bella, not after knowing how hard you could make me come."

He _was_ evil. And judging by the wicked grin on his face, he knew it.

X

I would have loved to stay in bed and engage in more sexy times with Edward all day, but Edward told me that he had a few errands to run. He also reminded me that Alice would be over soon, undoubtedly to go over some more wedding plans.

Still on my I-just-had-a-fabulous-Edward-Cullen-induced-orgasm high, I didn't even mind that we were going to be separated for a few hours. Edward, however, seemed to be having a harder time over it.

"I'll miss you," he told me for the tenth time, kissing my nose. He stood before the front door, but every time he went to leave he'd turn around for one last kiss. It amused me, flattered me, and aroused me all at the same time.

"I'll miss you, too," I promised. "I'll just keep thinking about last night…"

I was a little embarrassed at my confession but not sorry for it, especially when I saw how Edward's eyes bulged. His cold hands ran down my arms and grasped my hips, a little more tightly than usual but I basked in the feeling of Edward losing a little of his control.

"Sometimes I think your intent is to kill me," Edward whispered against my forehead.

That was hardly the case, but I just laughed and kissed him once again. This time he managed to actually leave, but I knew it wouldn't be long before he was back here again. The boy had turned into a sex fiend, but I sure as hell wasn't complaining.

I wasn't complaining, that is, until Alice showed up.

She walked into the house with the smuggest smile on her face, like she was responsible for the whole thing. "Everything went well last night, I take it."

"You know it did," I said shortly, taking the binder from her.

Alice laughed and sat next to me on the sofa. "I'm sorry if I seem a little too eager about your sex life, Bella. I'm just so happy for the two of you."

I never doubted that, despite my occasional frustration with her. Alice loved making those around her happy, and went so far as to dedicate all her free time to the cause. I realized with a start that none of this would have been possible without her gentle but insistent meddling and a flood of gratefulness ran through me.

Unexpectedly, I hugged her. Alice giggled and hugged me back.

"Thank you," I whispered against her hair. "Thank you."

Alice stepped back and burst out laughing. "Oh, you'll be saying that a lot tonight."

X

A few hours later, after Alice had left, I wasn't surprised to look up and see Edward standing in my doorway.

It had apparently begun raining, but I'd been so wrapped up in the book I was reading that I didn't notice. I was certainly noticing now. Edward was dripping and gleaming and his clothes stuck to him like a second skin. He just stood there watching me for a few moments, still and intense.

"Where's Charlie?" he asked in a throaty voice.

He was acting strange. He hadn't come over to kiss me, and he hadn't even greeted me normally, either. Something was up.

"He's working the night shift," I murmured.

Edward's entire expression changed. Before, it had been intent, somber. Now it was literally generating sparks. His eyes flashed, his mouth curved up on one side, and his feet began to take slow, calculated steps toward me. He had never looked more like a predator.

"Perfect."

Before I could react or even truly give another thought to what he'd said, he was on me.

"You don't know how much I just wanted to run back here today," Edward confessed, trailing kissed down my neck. He ripped open my shirt so he could continue his path. "All day long, rock hard… desperate to see you."

Whoa. Words can't express how his words were making me feel.

"Now that I've had you, Bella, I'll never stop." His words sent a delightful chill down my spine. Aroused, I felt a pang in my lower stomach and wanted nothing more than for the two of us to be naked together. But I know that was too much, too soon.

Possibilities of what we could try together had been running through my head all day long, but I knew we needed to take things slow. Still, I wanted to push things a bit further.

"Edward, let me see you."

His fervent kisses on my chest stopped and he pulled back to look me in the eye. "What do you mean?" he asked carefully, though we both knew what I meant.

"I want to see you," I told him, tugging gently on his jeans. "I want these off."

He blinked slowly, like he was trying to translate what I'd said. Then he shook his head. "I think that would be too much."

"Let's just try," I begged, desperate to see Edward.

Slowly he sat up and sighed. He watched me for a moment, appearing to be searching for something. I couldn't imagine what it was but I hoped I passed the test. When his hand made its way to his fly, I figured I had. He lowered himself to kiss me again as the unmistakable sound of his zipper filled the silence of the room. The kiss was deep and passionate, one of the whoppers he occasionally liked to lay on me that literally had me sputtering like a fool.

But this time I was very aware of the soft wiggle of his hips to maneuver out of his pants. Then Edward was down to his boxers, his erection more visible through the thinner material. My mouth watered automatically and I wanted nothing more than to taste him. It didn't surprise me that yet another part of Edward aroused and tempted me almost sinfully. Something told me this particular part of his anatomy would be the tastiest.

Edward moved to take off his boxers and I followed his motions hungrily. I wished I could be the one to reveal him, but I realized what a big deal this was for Edward. Not only was he becoming vulnerable in such a way first, he had to battle the bloodlust, as well.

As he lowered them I could hear the material rubbing against his skin and hair. The sound was outrageously sexy. His intense eyes met mine as he slipped out of them. Then Edward stopped moving and I figured he was done. His cock was out for my viewing pleasure but I couldn't bring myself to look at it. It wasn't that I was afraid, or at least that wasn't all of it. I was worried that I was going to pounce on him and say screw the consequences.

But he continued to watch me seriously, and it dawned on me that had the roles been reversed, I would have been feeling mighty hurt by now.

So I looked.

Again, words can't describe. I could write about the silky, white smooth shaft that, to my innocent eye, appeared to go on forever. I could tell you about the hair there that was as copper as the hair on his head, and that strangely turned me on. I could write a sonnet about the perfect dimensions of his penis. Frankly, I could go on and on.

Just take my word for it.

I fought the urge to reach out and grab it, figuring Edward wouldn't take too kindly to that.

"You're all I've ever dreamed," I whispered seriously, meeting his eyes again. He looked like he was in pain. "What's wrong?"

"It's surprisingly… sexy to have you look at me like that," he confessed lowly. He looked uncomfortable.

"Good. I want you hot." The words shot out of me but I wasn't sorry.

Edward groaned and I wickedly thought it wouldn't be too hard to get what I wanted anymore.

"Edward, will you lay back for me?"

He eyed me warily but complied. He still wore his soaking wet shirt, so I ripped it off of him and then stroked the dampness of his chest. I reached over to turn off my lamp so that we glowed in the moonlight, and watched in awe as the raindrops glittered against his flesh like little diamonds. The sight wasn't equivalent to Edward's skin in the sun, but it came pretty close.

My hand moved down to his abdomen, caressing his hard stomach in long, languid strokes.

Then it lowered a bit more. Edward sucked in a breath and stared at me.

"Do you trust me?"

Edward nodded slowly. "I don't trust myself, however."

"Try." Edward gave me a small smile. "Can I touch you, Edward? Please? I'll go slow."

Edward waited a long time to give me an answer. For awhile I was positive he was going to say no. But then, in a move that surprised me and made me wetter than anything ever had before, Edward took my hand and lowered it down to his arousal.

Eagerly I gripped him, relishing in his unrestrained moan. His beautiful eyes shut as he let himself enjoy the pressure of my hand.

I had obviously never done this before, but I wasn't a fool. I knew the mechanics of it and told myself I'd learn as I went along. Briefly I warred with a self-conscious, insecure concern that I wasn't going to be good enough for him, but I stifled it. This was about Edward, not me.

Up and down I went, slow in the beginning to appease Edward. But as the seconds went by and Edward's harsh breathing quickened, I couldn't help myself. I moved up and down more, stopping every now and then to ensure Edward wasn't about to sink his teeth into me.

"Your hand… amazing... amazing hand," Edward kept chanting.

I laughed and moved a little faster. "You're so hot, Edward."

He groaned and clenched the sheet in his fist. "Take off your shirt. Please."

I complied immediately, allowing Edward to remove my bra. I went back to stroking him as he began to play with my breasts. I was simultaneously amused and turned on by Edward's childlike joy and awe as he squeezed and rubbed and nuzzled. Gasping, I brought my other hand to his hair and pulled lightly.

Edward's cold, wet mouth closed around one of my nipples and I thought for a moment I was going to die—not that Edward was going to kill me, but that I was literally going to have a heart attack from the pleasure. My hand worked faster and frantically, desperate to get Edward to cum. I needed his release a million times more than I needed my own.

"Oh, my God," he rasped against my breast. "Faster, Bella."

Your wish, my command. I was moving as fast as I could, which seemed to be good enough for Edward. He was trembling beneath me now, cursing under his breath and involuntarily flexing his hips to push his cock through my hand.

He let out a high pitched cry as the pace of his hips increased and I squeezed my fist slightly.

I gazed at his penis in appreciation, wistfully longing for the day I could taste him. It would be someday soon, I silently promised myself.

One of Edward's hands surprisingly shot out to grab one of my breasts as his cries reached a new height. I relished the sound as much as our mingled panting and the relentless squeaking of the bed beneath us.

"Shit, Bella, shit, Bella!" he cried. A cursing Edward is my new best friend. "I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come all over… all over your hand."

This was too much. The words were said awkwardly and uncomfortably, but he was trying. And that was hotter than anything else.

"Yeah, all over, Edward," I half-agreed, half-begged. "Please. I want it. I want your cum."

It was awkward and pretty embarrassing for me to utter those words, but I figured if Edward could do it I could, too. We had eternity to practice the art of dirty talking, after wll.

Edward growled and thumbed my nipple. "Oh, God," he whispered, almost sounding like he was in agony. "Oh, oh, oh my—"

In a shuddering gasp that shook my whole body and the bed we were on, Edward came all over his stomach and my hand. A little even shot out onto my own stomach.

Tremors still ran through Edward for a few minutes as he laid in silence, staring at the evidence of his pleasure. His eyes darkened as he spotted the little bit of cum on my stomach and then his gaze met mine.

Keeping my eyes on his, I took the hand that already had his essence on it and ran my finger through the wetness on my stomach. "Thank you," I whispered breathlessly.

Then I reached up and licked it all off, closing my eyes as I sucked the chilly stickiness. It was magically delicious.

I knew Edward would be stunned, and there was also the possibility of him being a little grossed out. But the action was spontaneous, necessary. Maybe he would be angry or upset.

I had no idea Edward would react the way he did, however.

Suddenly I was on my back with Edward hovering on top of me, watching me like I was a particular juicy mountain lion that was running away. I had the goodness to look a little sheepish and was about to ask Edward if he was angry with me when two ice cold fingers plunged into the wetness between my thighs.

"You'll be thanking be forever after I'm through with you," he promised in an almost foreign voice.

I had unknowingly unleashed the beast Edward kept chained inside.

Oh, God.


End file.
